


It’s A Kind Of Magic

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (2018) - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Child Abuse, Confusion, Family Fluff, Father!Brian May, Father!Roger Taylor, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Ghost!Freddie, Ghost!Rami, Ghosts, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Gunshots, Gwilym and Ben are adopted, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, School, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen!Ben, Teen!Gwilym, Teenagers, The School Education System, Violence, eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh, everyone is confused, freddie would do anything for his son, i don’t know, i will never not tag that, rami has a smol crush on ben, rami is sweet, that is scary in itself lmao, the ghosts themselves don’t know, we shot live aid on the first day, what is the laws of ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: Brian is moving into his new house with his son Gwilym, his friend Roger and Rogers son Ben.Freddie is a ghost living in that same house with his son Rami.What will happen when the 6 meet?





	1. Freddie: New Family

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up once, got half way through, it got deleted, I cried for about 10 minutes, re-did it 
> 
> If this gets good feedback, I’ll make more :)

“Daddy, the car is here” A soft, shy, but deep, voice called from one of the bedrooms. The rooms were bare of furniture, the house having been sold last month, meaning the ghosts had a month of the whole space of the house for themselves, until the new family was coming to live there. Freddie was glad the old family was gone, they had a 3 year old son and it was just constant screaming and whining and just all too much for his son. Rami was a sensitive teenager, he took a lot of things to heart and couldn't handle a lot of yelling (Towards him or not). Freddie really hoped this family would be at least a bit quieter than the one before. It was getting hard having to sit on with floor with you 17 year old in your lap, sobbing miserably as the little _alive _boy screamed and ran around the house unsupervised whilst the parents yelled back and fourth at each other in the large kitchen about something or other. Freddie really did hate that family.

But back to the present, Freddie rushed over to the bedroom Rami's voice was heard from and went over to his son. Freddie put his hands on the small teens shoulders (Freddie was always sceptical about Rami's height. He was so short for boys his age, Freddie wondered that I they _were_ still alive, ow others would react to such a small boy like him. He had himself to blame for Rami inheriting Freddie's height. Rami was 5'8 and Freddie was 5’9 now, but when he was around Rami's age, he was short too. _When they were alive,_ Freddie had hoped Rami would sprout up and be as tall as him but.. he didn't get to that stage) and also looked out the window. He saw the new family get out of the car and stretch, before looking up at the house in awe. It was big, 2 floors, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, giant garden, large-sized rooms, giant kitchen that connected with the living room, conservatory, it was a beautiful house. The family then started to unpack their bags from the boot of the rather fancy-looking car and head inside. Just like the last time they came (It was only for a visit, and that _still _ got Rami just a tad upset), there was no lady. Freddie was glad, the last encounter he had had with a woman was his sons mother. She wasn't a very nice lady- no, fuck it, she was horrible.. if only Freddie had gotten to her sooner he would've taken his child away from that bitch and they would've been- 

The subtly trembles from the boys shoulders under his hands made his train of thought crash and was instantly forgotten about. Freddie looked down at Rami and watched his sons fearful face as the last teen (The blonde one, Freddie didn't know their names) entered the house, laughing and calling at his family to 'Wait up!' in a strong, deep, British accent. Freddie turned his son around gently, then crouched down so he caught the boys eyes. He smiled at him and took his hands into his in a strong hold, knowing touched normally helped ground the teen when he got like this "Hey, there is nothing to be scared of. They cant hurt us, they cant see us remember? They don't know we are here and they never will know. Daddy will protect you, bubba, I promise" He gently rubbed his thumb over the back of the boys hand soothingly. The boy nodded and smiled slightly at him, squeezing his hand back tightly.

Freddie kissed him on the cheek and let go of one hand, keeping the other in his own and taking Rami downstairs to the kitchen the new family were setting up in. They seemed to be puting away food into cupboards and pulling out.. sleeping bags? Freddie looked at them in wonder, as they helped each other out when they could. Once the four had the _sleeping bags _unravled out of its normal shape of a circle and the food they had brought in the car ride here was out in its rspective places, they went upstaits. The two teens went running, whilst the two adults went up slower. Rami smiled ever so slightly as they ran up the stairs, trying to gently nudge past each other (That made Rami wince ever so sightly untiil they started laughing at each other, which relaxed him instantly at seeing they were okay). Freddie and Rami followed the adults, who followed the talest of the teens up to the bare bedrooms.

The tall teen went into the bedroom with a dark blue carpet already stuck in the floor and dumped his sleeping bag in there. The blondie (Who wasn't that much shorter than the tallest but there definantly was a difference) looking around the room also whilst the aduts stayed leaning on the doorframe. Freddie and Rami easily phased through the men and into the room.

"Mine" The tallest said and sat down onto his sleeping bag. The blondie rolled his eyes fondly and pushed him by the shoulders harshly, making the tallest fall back with a laugh 

"Ben, be careful" The man with blonde hair warned. The man with the curly, long brown hair stepped in and helped the tall teen up into a sitting position. Freddie and Rami both looked at each other and whispered 'Ben', then both looking at the blonde, who was grinning cheekily at the blonde man. "Sorry daaaad" He said cheekily.

"Gwil, you alright?" The curly haired man said as he brushed off his shoulders and checked his head for wounds.. just in case.

"Dad I'm fine" He laughed and gently batted his hands away, grinning and standing up "Uncle Rog, what's for dinner?"

"Ask Brian" He man chuckled and left, Ben following him with yells of 'Dad! Dad can we see my room now?'

Rog, Gwil, Brian and Ben. Right. Ben was Rogers son and Gwil was Brian's. That's all Freddie normally cared about when new families came to _live_ in_ his _house, their names and relationship to one another. That's why he didn't know what the past family were always yelling about, he didn't care about them. But with this family, he felt different. Like he should care about them. 

But whatever, if Rami didn't feel the same, they he was going to put Rami first.


	2. Rami: First Night

Brian loved the house. The boys had their own rooms, Roger and Brian had their own rooms too, and it was just so much better than their old apartment (2 small bedrooms, little kitchen, 1 bathroom) that Brian never wanted to leave. Of course, something has to go wrong with them, it always does, and this time the day before they were leaving, Brian got a text saying the moving van was going to be late the next day. They had estimated 2 dates after their actual moving day, it could arrive. So Ben came up with the idea of bringing sleeping bags so they could sleep in them for the first few nights until they could officially sort their rooms out. The others all agreed and had grabbed them from the loft (They had almost forgotten them too) 

So, that was why they all had their sleeping bags crammed into the back of the boot on the drive to the house. 

Now, Brian was trying to figure out how to use the microwave whilst Gwilym, Ben and Roger all looked up how to on their phones. Little did all four of them know there was a boy behind them, watching with a little smile as he sat up on the counter, dangling his legs and watching them fawn all over the microwave. Rami knew how to use it, obviously. His dad didn’t.. which was odd, but Rami never asked him. He never really did find the time. Besides, if Rami wanted to tell Brian and the other boys + man, he couldn’t. He was a ghost, not real, not seen. He was glad about that and would never not be. He was safe being invisible. Rami sometimes forgot what it was like not to be invisible.. those days -years- were over, and now he was stuck as his short, teenage self. At least he wouldn’t see himself age and grow old. 

Finally, Brian seemed to fix it. Starting the microwave and watched proudly as the plastic bag of rice (Gwilym’s idea) spun slowly on the little plate that was attached to the machine of terror. 

“Well done dad! You learnt how to use a microwave!” Gwilym laughed and patted Brian on the shoulder, turning his phone off and unknowingly sat next to Rami on the counter. His legs obviously didn’t dangle. 

Rami scooted away slightly, not liking how close the living was to him. He didn’t have anything against Gwilym (Yet. Rami knew not to trust people too soon) but the from the past family that has lived there.. Rami wasn’t sure how he felt with people in general (Other than Freddie, he could trust him). 

Brian chuckled and patted him on the knee “Yeah Yeah, shut it you” he grinned at him “Bet it would’ve took Roger ages” 

“Hey!” Rogers voice came from behind Rami, startling him. When and how did he get there so quickly? Why would Brian say something so mean to Roger? “Bet I could’ve done it in 5 minutes!” He called again, grinning also. 

“You wouldn’t of been able to push the button, Dad! Your too short!” Ben’s muffled voice came from behind Brian, the muffles being caused by a bunch of those red-packaging cookies from the stores. 

Ouch, pulling a height remark into this made Rami look down at his short legs and sigh slightly. He wished he had got to grow more whilst he was living.. sometimes being short isn’t fun at all. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He was dead and would stay his 17 year old self forever. 

“Alright, leave Roger alone” Brian laughed as he opened the microwave and emptied the bag of rice into a plastic bowl (Rogers idea), then put another in the microwave and repeating it 2 more times. 

** 

The family was sitting on the floor of the conservatory, eating their dinner and talking about the house. Freddie and Rami sat near them, leaning on the glass wall of the conservatory, listening in on what they were saying. They spoke about the boys’ school, what they were going to do when the furniture finally came, the history of the house- Wait

“Did someone die before we were here?” Ben asked as he got up to put the now-empty plastic bowl on the kitchen isle, then rushing back to his family 

“No, the last family didn’t say anything about the house having ‘ghosts’ or whatever” Roger shrugged, looking at Brian. 

Brian shook his head slowly “No.. they didn’t, don’t know where you got that from Ben” 

“Ghosts aren’t real!” Gwilym grinned and snickered “They Just- aren’t” 

“Daddy I don’t wanna sit here anymore” Rami said ever so quietly, shifting in his place awkwardly and looking down at the floor, then up at Freddie with his big, doe eyes. Freddie sighed and nodded, standing up and grabbing Rami’s hand to help him up too. Once Rami was standing, he wrapped his arm around his boys shoulders and shielded him away from the world and they made their way upstairs. 

Rami has dubbed the smallest room ‘his’ since they first.. died. It was small, like him, and Rami had what Freddie called ‘opposite claustrophobia’, because small spaces grounded him, made him feel like there was only enough room for himself and his dad. Rami had had it since he was 5. As a kid, Rami wouldn’t want to be left alone with random people he didn’t like in a big room. Sure, most kids prefer it because they have space but Rami.. didn’t like space. He liked small, grounded places. It was odd, but Freddie loved him all the same. 

Freddie and Rami phased through the door and Rami instantly sat in the middle of the room, making Freddie smile and sit in-front of him. He gently tapped his nose and made Rami smile slightly, but the boy kept his gaze to the floor 

“Why did he say that?” Rami said quietly, but Freddie knew it was a question being asked to him 

“Some people do believe, others don’t” Freddie said softly. Rami nodded slightly and almost burned holes into the floor with his eyes. 

** 

Gwilym couldn’t sleep. That much was obvious as the teen tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. Rami didn’t remember how he ended up, crouched in the corner of Gwilym’s new bed room, his knees tucked to his chest as he heard Gwil huff in annoyance at not being able to sleep. Rami didn’t remember what sleeping was like, he didn’t need to do any of that stuff after dying. Didn’t eat, didn’t drink, didn’t sleep, it was like all responsibility of looking after himself had gone and sometimes he liked that thought. That he didn’t need to worry about it all. Sometimes he hated the fact that he wasn’t alive anymore and couldn’t do stuff like eat or.. breath actually.. he forgot what breathing was about. How you constantly kept up with doing it without knowing. How you could be so busy and you would still be doing it even when you don’t even pay attention to it- 

Yeah, breathing was a memory now. 

Gwilym sat up tiredly and checked his phone. Probably to check the time. Rami didn’t know what the actual time was but he knew it was late and everyone else in the house asleep. His daddy was downstairs somewhere. Sometimes they needed time to theirselves. 

Gwilym turned off his phone again, rubbed his eyes and looked straight at Rami. Rami stiffened. He knew for a fact Gwilym couldn’t see him, alive people couldn’t see ghosts. But.. it still scared him. 

Gwilym huffed again and shook his head, mumbling “Ghosts aren’t real”. 

Rami gasped, and took off, sprinting to Freddie 

“Daddy I think he saw me!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all loved it, so here is a second chapter :)


	3. Gwil: Ghosts aren’t real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts aren’t real, he kept telling himself. But what on Earth was that in the corner of his room?

The alive family was eating breakfast, all talking to each other like there weren’t two eavesdroppers burying their noses into the conversation. Well, Freddie was, he wasn’t too sure about Rami though. The kid had his whole body hidden away from the living (Gwilym mainly, from what Rami told Freddie last night), tucked into Freddie’s side fearfully. Freddie had asked multiple times if the boy (his boy) wanted to leave the kitchen and go upstairs but each time, Rami would decline with a quiet little whine and a movement of what looked to be him trying to hide _more _into his daddy’s side. It made Freddie sad, to know that his boy was so scared yet wanted to stay with Freddie. He had done that as a kid when.. Freddie didn’t want to remember their bad, terrible, horrible, living days. It was over now and they didn’t need to remember. 

Freddie just wished his boy could’ve had a better life. 

***

”Saw a ‘ghost’ last night” Gwil said as Ben and Gwilym sat in the backgardens of the new house. The area looked as if it hadn’t been well kept in a while and the boys had both decided when the house was completed (actually, y’know, _with _furniture) they would try to salvage the garden that’s now theirs. But they had other issues to attend to first, suck as getting their rooms done, then the other rooms done, then schools, then their dads’ jobs.. the garden would have to wait. 

Ben perked up at that “What, a real one?!” He grinned, his floppy blonde hair blowing gently in the wind. 

“Did you not hear the way I said- ugh, never mind, no it just looked like there was someone in my room last night” He rolls his eyes “Like I said yesterday night, ghosts aren’t real” he sighs 

“Be careful, Gwilly, the ghosts might get angry for you calling them ‘fake’ and ‘not real’” Ben grins and leans forward slightly and stage whispers “Might be an eeeevil ghost” He winks at Gwilym and then laughs when the taller of the two pushes the blondies face away, making Ben pull back himself as he laughed 

“Your such a blondie” He smirks slightly “You probably read that on a tumblr post or some shit” he chuckles at his own joke, because we have all done it at least once. 

“No, I read shitposts on tumblr, actually” Ben says with a know-it-all voice, which didn’t make sense in the situation at all, in Gwilym’s opinion. 

“About ghosts?” 

“Sometimes” Ben replies, then they both laugh. 

Once they calm down, Gwilym asks seriously “But, really, do you believe in them.. ghosts I mean, not Tumblr shitposts” 

“Think Of it this way, where else would you go if you died.. if you didn’t believe in heaven and hell?” Ben responded with a shrug “That’s how I see it. And you, never, say ill of the dead, you would be pissed if someone said that about you after you _died. Ghosts deserve respect_”. Ben smiled slightly to himself at his little speech.

Rami, from the doorway, decided that Ben made good points and that liked him the most out of the living family. But daddy was first, always. 

***

The next night, Gwilym apparently didn’t sleep again. Rami wouldn’t have known, as he was staying in the corner of Bens room, this night. He only found out because Gwilym popped his head through Bens slightly opened door and made that awful ‘pssst’-ing noise. Rami hated it, although right now he was somewhat annoyed at Gwilym for the night before and the whole ‘Ghosts aren’t real’ thing. Rami was upset and slightly scared then, but now that he had Ben.. without Ben knowing.. he was against Gwilym. He deserved to be annoyed at the tall teen. He had called him and his daddy _fake, not real, imaginary_

which they were not, meaning Gwilym had no right. That was what Rami believed anyway.

Ben awoke from his soft snoring slumber, looking at Gwilym with a tired expression as he looked at the taller teen with one eye, the others beint rubbed furiously bu his fist “Wha’?” His British accent was deep with sleep, making Rami feel things he hadn’t felt before in the pit of his stomach. He ignores it for now, but he did fidget his feet slightly. 

“Can I come in, I can’t sleep” Gwilym’s voice had the same pitch and tone of Bens: sleepy. But his deep, gravely, voice didn’t make him feel that odd feeling in his tummy again. He’ll ask daddy after he knew what was going on in here between the two living teenagers. 

“Yeah, sure” Ben said, same voice as before, same feeling Rami got like before. But this time, Gwilym walked into the bedroom with his sleeping bag around his waist. He did funny little steps that made him look like he was in a small shopping bag, making Rami giggle just ever so slightly. 

Bad, bad mistake. The two boys gasps and snapped their heads towards the teen huddled in the corner 

“It’s there again” Gwilym said as he gasped, dropping the sleeping bag onto the floor in shock and staring at Rami. 

“I-.. I see it” Ben mumbles in either awe, wonder, or confusion. 

Rami just gasped and ran out the room, sobbing and calling for his daddy. 

***

Rami had been crying for 2 hours. Straight. He had been sobbing and screaming and sometimes kicking in fear as he was held in Freddie’s arms tightly, Freddie switching between rubbing and patting his back as he coped soft nothings-but-everything’s into his boys ears. If they were living, Freddie was sure that he would have a headache and Rami would’ve been sick from crying so much. 

“They- they saw” he sobbed out for the.. Freddie stopped counting at the 27th time, having to devote his attention to his baby boy for a moment (A moment turned into 1 hour, 40 minutes) 

“I know bub.. I know.. tomorrow night, we won’t go near their bedrooms and you can stay with daddy, okay?” He said softly into his ears and gently kissed his boys temple. Rami nodded pitifully and sniffled, then started to carry on sobbing. This was hell for Freddie to heat, his poor baby boy. Rami hadn’t cried this much since-.. he needed to stop with the old memories. They were not worth his boy right now, meaning he didn’t need to worry about them. 

Another time.. or hopefully never. He never wanted I remember their backstory and there was no one else to tell it too but Rami so he wrote his thoughts onto song lyrics. He would have to write something down later. Right now, he had to help Rami calm down. 


	4. Gwilym: Seeing the figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated this in ages ??? 
> 
> I’m so sorry ??? 
> 
> Please read this :)

“You saw it. Didn’t you?” 

“Yes Ben I saw it..” 

“It was scared right?” 

“More like terrified..”

“And lets be clear again, you saw it. You saw the ghost-“ 

“Yes Ben I saw it!”

“Meaning they are real, like I said. Ghosts are real.” 

“I-.. yes okay maybe-“ 

“I told you! Ghosts are real!” 

“Keep it down, for fuck sakes, if you wake up our dads we are dead meat.” 

“Meat is already dead when you think about it-“ 

“Shut up.” 

-^*^- 

“How did everyone sleep-“ 

“We saw a ghost.” 

Brian was just coming down to the kitchen when his son decided to cut Brian off of his simple question with.. what was that? 

“What?” Brian asked 

“A ghost. We saw one” Ben answered before Gwilym could. Both of them looked sceptical and worried about the whole thing. Surly not, their new house couldn’t be haunted.. that just sounded like complete and utter nonsense to the curled hair father-of-one-who-now-decided-that-he-had-seen-a-ghost. 

“Are you sure-“ 

“We saw-“ 

“And heard!” 

“A boy in the corner of Bens room, looking at us a smiling as he giggled at us. We both saw and heard it, dad. We aren’t insane, before you ask. If you were there you would’ve believed us. This house is haunted.” Gwil said the explanation in a rush, taking a few deep breaths as he went over it in his head. 

Brian looked between the two, he knew these boys weren’t ones typical for pranking their dads (only each other after Roger got so angry when the teens, ten year olds at the time, decided to egg Rogers car) but he still couldn’t believe them, not fully at least. How could you when Gwilym said himself ‘Ghosts aren’t real’ that one night when they talked about it. They were wrong, someone did apparently die here and apparently it was a boy, which was sad when you put it like that. 

“What age did he look?” Because how could Brian not ask about the appearance of the ‘ghost’

“He was small.. probably younger that us” Ben shrugged slightly at that, then shook his head “Maybe 15.. I don’t know” he mumbled the last part of his answer 

Brian nodded and looked at Gwilym “What did you see of him”

“Well.. that wasn’t the first time I had saw him-“ 

“What?!” Yelled both Brian and Ben 

“Yeah.. I wasn’t sure at the time, but the boy in Bens room was definitely the same boy who was in mine” Gwilym said quietly, putting the resemblance of the glances he saw of the figure from the first time and the last “Yeah.. same position, same clothes, the eyes.. shit they were so much alike” 

“....language” Brian couldn’t help himself 

“Right sorry” 

“Shi-oot.. we have a ghost in the house” 

Roger came downstairs then “What did I miss? Why is the tension in here so.. thick?” 

“We saw a ghost.” 

“What?!” 

-^*^- 

The moving van came after that. Now finally, they could start to actually move into their new (haunted. By a estimated 15 year old that died at the age of 15.. which wasn’t a life at all when you thought about it) house. Gwilym has started with putting his bed to pieces when he decided to take a break before he put the actual mattress onto the fully-put-together metal bed. Gwilym sat down on the mattress laid on the floor, putting his legs into a criss-cross fashion and stared at the place he last saw the boy 

“I know your here now..” Gwilym said quietly, like he was talking to a scared child. Which the ghost could just well be- a child. Lost and alone and scared at this new family coming in to their old home. Gwilym did feel sympathy for the child, so he decided to keep the place he last saw the boy clear and empty so the probably-child could sit there again if he wanted to “I-I.. believe in ghosts now, I’m sorry for what I said before. Can you forgive me?”

On the other side of.. Well.. life, Rami was in fact sitting in the place Gwilym kept open for him. He didn’t like Gwil, still salty about what he had said, and was cautious of going near the two teens after last night, but his daddy had said he needed to be alone as his thoughts got to be too much for him again (Probably about Mama, Rami didn’t like to pry) so he had to either go with the adults, Brian and Roger but he didn’t trust other adults ghost or not... Not after Mama, so he went with Gwil, because Ben looked like he was getting angry he couldn’t put a desk or something together. Watching Gwilym in silence was peaceful to Rami. Gwil had started to hang stuff up on walls first, then put his other/more clothes in the closet, so he started with the smaller things (unlike Ben.. poor Ben), then he went to lastly do the bed. Just as he was about to do the mattress, Gwilym sat down and spoke. 

Now that Gwilym was trying to actually communicate with him, he got scared again. Maybe going with Ben would’ve been better? Or Brian and Roger? He hadn’t really gotten to know the living adults but at this moment he knew he should’ve gone with them as now Gwilym was gonna see him again and he couldn’t let Gwilym see him because what if he outed him again but to the whole world and mama would come back because she found her ‘precious little prince’ again and Rami was going to be sick because mama can’t know. Mamacantknow. Mamacantknowmamacantknowmamacant- 

Sorry? 

Gwilym said sorry.. for saying he wasn’t real, from before. 

If Rami was alive, his breath would’ve calmed down after that, but it wasn’t because he was dead. Dead were Mama couldn’t get him, which was good. The one perk to this whole thing. 

Rami sat up, went over to Gwilym and sat next to him. His movements were slow, wary just in case, but Rami was so close to a living humanwillingly. Rami would’ve hugged Gwilym, but he had only hugged daddy and he and Gwil weren’t there yet, and he wasn’t sure if he could actually hug a non-dead-living-breathing person or if he would go through Gwilym like Gwilym wasn’t there. When in reality, as real as a ghosts life could get, Rami wasn’t there at all to Gwilym. 

But Gwilym smiled slightly and nodded “Thank you for your feedback.” He was still looking at the spot Rami was curled up in a ball only a few minutes ago, but then he turned and gasped, looking Rami directly in the eye. 

Rami gasped back, scootching away slightly in panic. He knew this was a bad idea.. why did he do that?! Why your stupid idiot ghost, why?! 

“Hey hey, it’s okay.. I don’t wanna hurt you” Gwilyms voice was soft and low, his chest rising and falling as he panicked internally. The ghost was there, in front of him. 

Until Rami wasn’t. The boys figure faded away slowly to Gwilyms eye and he gasped again, leaning over quickly and going to grab at- 

Nothing, To Gwilyms eye. 

For Rami, Gwils hand went through his chest. It felt funny, a bit tickly, but not enough to make him laugh or giggle, and it definitely wasn’t the feeling he got in his tummy when Bens voice was all grumbly and sleepy and bear-like that one faithful night. No, the feeling of a hand going through his chest was an unpleasant one. 

“No..” Gwilym mumbled and sighed, looking at his hand that was now in his lap. Gwilym looked up as he heard Ben yell another swear from his bedroom and Gwilym stood up, stomping his way too the bloodies room. 

“Ben I saw him! Again!” 

Rami didn’t go running to daddy about the two teens seeing him again, he just smiled slightly and softly, happy to not have a hand in his chest and happy to know that Gwilym had apologised. 

Rami, for once, felt somewhat content with a family living in his and his daddies home.


	5. Ben: Ghost Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall still want more of this?

The house was complete. All furniture from the old small ass house + newly bought Ikea items were built and placed in the house where they belonged. It had taken a week, But if they were all alone then it would’ve taken a lot longer. Ben was glad the house had furniture now, it looked more like home. His rooms had all his football posters and obviously a little spit for ‘little-ghosty’ as the teenagers had dubbed their house mate. Little ghosty hadn’t made himself translucent since Gwilym saw him, and that had been tearing Ben apart. He wanted to see the little fella again, actually have a conversation with him, get to know the boy. It was his house after all, he lived here before Ben and his family, so it was the least bit decent to hold up a friendship with Ghosty boy.

They started school soon, which Ben was not pleased about. The new school looked decent, nothing like the one that he and Gwil had grown up with. That place was a literal hell, the girls were all slags, the boys all total twats, and if you so much as mention the thought of being homosexual you would practically be lynched at a detention that probably lasted a week. So yes, Ben was somewhat happy to be out of it, but who in their right mind would want to go to school? Not even Gwil wanted to go, they tried and tried to convince their own dads + the others to get out of it, but sadly their plans failed. 

It was the night before their first school day, and Ben wouldn’t sleep. He refused, he wanted to spend his last few hours of freedom awake and not sleeping soundly, like Gwilym was in the other room. 

Ben wanted to see the boy again, it was night and probably the only time he would be able to stay up so late ever again until the next holiday term. So he sat up in his bed, crossed legged, on his phone, but also keeping an eye on the last place he saw the boy. He kept a section open for him too, like Gwilym did. In Bens defence, it was his idea first so keep that in mind. He even put a blanket and pillow down for the boy, hoping it would beg him over and for him to pop up again. 

Then, it happened, a shuffle from the space with blanket and cushion. The boy was there again, fluffing up the pillow and looking over at Ben with a small smile. Ben gasped slightly, sitting up, which shocked the boy as he sat up also in shock, getting ready to run if he had too. Ben put his hands out in mock surrender, showing the boy physically that he would do no harm 

“Hi.. I’m Ben, you probably know that” Ben said in quiet, soft voice, to not frighten the ghost and to not wake up his dad, uncle and Gwilym. 

“R-Rami..” he mumbled, ever so quietly. The firsts words Rami had ever said to a living being. He was terrified, knowing he should run to daddy but not being able to. He liked Ben, he really did. And that feeling in his tummy was back, he liked the way Ben spoke, how Ben just lived made Rami feel things he has never felt before. He really needed to ask daddy about that, he might be ill. But ghosts couldn’t get ill, from what he knew. There wasnt a manual on how to be a ghost. 

“Rami? That’s your name?” Ben smiled brightly. ‘He speaks!’ He thought triumphantly. 

The boy- Rami nodded, a small smile playing on his lips 

“Your Ben, I know” he said quietly, so very shy. Ben took a step forwards, but gave Rami space unless he wanted to run. But the boy apparently didn’t, he just stood and smiled up at Ben. Ben only now realised the height difference of the two of them, Ben being a lot taller than the ghost. 

“Yeah, that’s me-“ Ben cut himself off, seeing the boy start to fade away “no.. wait-“ he reached, and Rami did too, their fingers going through each other’s chest until Rami disappeared completely. Ben gasped, looking around his room frantically, hoping the boy would come back, come back just please Rami come back we need to talk more! 

But no, After a while, Ben flopped face first onto his bed, whacking the pillow next to his head with his fist.


	6. Freddie: Banned Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo, I’m alive! Please say people are interested in this story, this is only really the start tbh- 
> 
> But I guess if ur reading this u r into it? Or u just put in the wrong link, if so, hello either way!

Ben didn’t sleep that night, all he did was quietly whisper into the darkness for Rami to come back. He wanted to talk more with Rami, the boy being so shy yet so confident with Ben to reach out for him also and not bolt away and- 

Gosh Ben sounded crazy. 

The next morning, Gwilym and Ben has agreed to not tell anyone at school about their little friend that they had both seen now. Gwil was shocked with the fact that Rami actually spoke to Ben, and sure he was maybe a tiny bit jealousy but that didn’t matter, what mattered was they knew the ghosties name. Rami. They both wondered if he had any family, and still couldn’t place a real age on the ghost even after seeing him. His facial features were sharp but it was the height that threw him off. Maybe a short mother or father, possibly both? 

“I saw him, last night” Ben said quietly to Gwilym whilst Roger and Brian fought over the cooker, it was entertaining at first but when Roger pulled Brains hair it had gotten serious and the two teenagers really didn’t want to be watching their own respective fathers bicker again. 

Gwilym perked up instantly, having been sulking in his Cheerios for the past 4-5 minutes. He looked up at Ben at lightning speed and grinned giddy. His hand made a moving that screamed ‘Go on then’ as it went in a circular motion. 

“He spoke, his names Rami” Ben was grinning bright too, happy he could report back on the good improvement. 

“Shut up! We can find him out now! We can look him up, see if this house has any famous history too it” Gwilym all but bounced like a bunny in his seat, eating his Cheerios a lot more excitably now. 

Ben nodded vigorously “Definitely” He smiled and looked at his dad and uncle, still bickering “You’d think they are our age” Ben mumbled and tutted, shaking his head. 

His comment was ironic, because these two were starting their first day of high school in a different school and getting all excitable to see if the ghost in there house was famous. 

Gwilym laughed and shook his head “Yeah, good point” he laughed again and took a sip of his drink, then finishing his food to get ready for school. 

Little did they know their little ghosts was sitting on the chair next to them, shivering in fear in his daddies arms at the thought of his name being famous, afraid that what happened to them was just another story too the media to brag about for a week at most then brush under the buss completely. 

Freddie was on the same thought train apparently, but his train had a track change from fear to anger. Anger at the thought of someone bragging and flaunting what happened to him and his son like it was a good thing. How dare the living... 

-^*^- 

“I don’t want you near them.” Freddie said as he passed around the kitchen, walking through Brian a couple of times and making him shiver as he washed up dishes whilst Roger practices drums upstairs, the faint thud of stick meeting said drum hitting the house over and over again. 

“Daddy I-“ Rami started, looking up from his hands that were placed delicately in his lap. That word was what described Rami best, delicate. Small and petite, scared and frightened, yet so lovely and sweet, something anyone and everyone wanted to protect. Especially Freddie. 

“No, Rami. If you can’t control the whole..” Freddie waved his arm around in extravasation “Popping up thing at night then you can’t be with them, I’m sorry darling but you might get hurt.” Freddie signed, going over to his son and bending slightly so he caught his gaze, smiling softly but his lips were tinted with sympathy at the edges “I’m sorry, you know that, but I’m protecting you.. and me” Freddie said the last part quietly, looked down at Rami’s hands and holding them gently, rubbing the back of his thumb slow. 

Rami’s sniffles went around the room as did the thumping from upstairs off of the drums and nodded, looking away from his father as he wiped his eye with his sleeve, the hands on his own being too nice to pull away from. Freddie kisses Rami on the cheek gently and stood up again, his hands leaving Rami’s own as he paced through Brian again, making the brown-curls flip too the side as he looked at the window and went over too it 

“Why is the window open” He grumbled too himself and closed the window, locking it shut and going back to the washing up. Once Brian was finished with it, he cried his hands and sat in the living room to watch Tv. Freddie followed him, knowing Rami needed some time alone, which wasn’t something the boy wanted all the time, but in times like these (when Freddie would have to ‘lecture’ him on something) he wanted to be alone. He would call Freddie when he was ready, and the father respected that. 

Freddie sat down next too Brian, the sofa being in the same place as the last families was, although almost everything else was different than the old owners decor. This time, it was actually decent. The last decoration made both ghosts cringe and fake-gag in a joking way when the living had started to decorate. For at least a week, Freddie would complain with his arms wide as he stood in the centre of the living room ‘Where’s the match in this?! Why is there a green wall then a yellow one?! Who decided Green and Yellow worked well together anyway?!’ Which would never fail to make Rami five out those cute little chesty giggles at his father, and point out tings that he too found ugly ‘What even is that vase?’ Was the one that had them both howling with laughter, rolling around on the floor and occasionally their legs going through the livings respectful ones, making them shiver. That was one of the few best nights Rami and Freddie had had in the godforsaken house-they-were-both-tied-to. 

But now, the living room was matching, dark colours with the same lighter colour, no ugly vases and definitely no Green and Yellow next to each other. That was one thing to like about this family, that they had good taste. They were nice people also, but ‘nice people’ could be ‘not nice people’ if they wanted to, so Freddie had to protect Rami above all else from these four men and boys. The living could be cruel, what Mary did was evidence of that. The thoughts of his baby boys’ terrified screams as that woman did all those things to Freddie and such a sweet little boy like Rami, still plagued his every thought. He was glad he couldn’t sleep, then he couldn’t have nightmares. 

But that was then, now Freddie was sat in the living room (how ironic was that...) next to Brian, a living breathing human, not a ghost, to give his son some space, who he had just found out was conversing with the same livings he was sitting next to’s offspring. Why was Freddie’s lack-of-life so weird? 

-^*^- 

Freddie knew this talk would come one day, he feared it when he was living, and still did even as he was dead. 

“Ben makes me feel ways..” Rami’s voice was quiet, small and shy like always, and he fiddled with his hands as he looked down at them, or just at the floor, Freddie wasn’t sure. 

Freddie sighed and stood, gesturing the boy to take his hand as he led him upstairs to the shower-room by his much-smaller hand. 

“Darling,” Freddie day his son on the closed toilet lid “Can you explain what you mean?” 

“.. it’s like.. heat... or something- I don’t know how to explain it, he just makes me feel warm inside and especially inside my tummy” Rami said as he snaked his arms around his own waist as he spoke. Freddie nodded understandable 

“Darling, I’m going to tell you what that means, alright. I don’t want you to feel ashamed and I will still love you all the same, alright?” Freddie said and gripped Rami’s delicate shoulders gently. Rami nodded, and Freddie started to explain 

It took about half an hour before Rami understood “A crush..” he mumbled and Freddie sighed as he nodded 

“Yes darling, a crush” 

“On a living..” he mumbled quietly, like it was a complete sin. 

Freddie nodded once more and kissed him on the head softly “Yes darling” he repeated, the two words the same two words he had been saying for about 5-10 minutes now. 

Rami nodded again, but slower this time “Oh..” 

“Oh indeed darling” Freddie grinned slightly and looked down, rubbing his boys back gently. Now Rami really wouldn’t be going near Ben or Gwil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! It is confirmed Rami has le crush on le blondie and Freddie had le banned him from meeting his le crush 
> 
> Maybe not hurray then :// ? 
> 
> I hope u enjoyed this chapter! Please say if u want more! I really do love this story! Any suggestions on what should happen next? I still need Freddie to meet Brian and Roger, and to include Joe and John! Any ideas how I should do that? Leave ur opinions on the comment section and have a nice morning/day/night :p


	7. Joe - Nice to meet ya, what’s your name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NASTYHOBBIT THANK U FOR HELPING ME REALISE I HAD POSTED THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE I- 
> 
> I am a failure of a human being

Class was boring. It wasn’t like in the movies when the new kids’ first day of school all goes to shit and everything goes wrong and soon enough it’s the end of the world, it was just boring. Gwil huffed as he watched Ben slowly start to fall asleep next to him, poking him with his pen once again for the third time as the boy in front, Mozzarellas or something like that, tried not to laugh at him. The cheese boy (because who’s last name is Mozzarellas?) was a ginger, but he was leaning on the redhead side more than anything. He looked friendly, and Gwil knew he wasn’t laughing at Ben in a mean way. He thought that maybe Joe could be a possible friend. 

“Wha’?” Ben said as he rubbed his arm where he was poked “What was that for?” He grumbled at Gwil and scrubbed his face with his hand 

“Keeping you from a detention” He grinned and rolled his eyes fondly, making Ben snort and get back to writing. He knew Ben stayed up trying to talk to Rami, that was evident the whole day. 

At lunch, Ben almost fell asleep on his sandwiches, only Gwil pulling the school lunch tray away from his face was the one thing that could’ve saved them (and Gwilym did, thank you very much) 

At the end of class, Mozzarella cheese kid turned around and smiled at them “I’m Joe, I heard you two all lesson and now we have to be friends” He put his hand out for a handshake, which Ben and Gwil gave back (not at the same time, obviously) 

“I’m Gwilym, that’s Ben, he’s not normally this sleepy I promise, he was just up waiting for-“ 

“A ghost” Ben slurred as he rubbed his eyes again, to sleep deprived to realise he sounded crazy “A ghost that’s probably half our age, and actually spoke to me last night”

Gwil face palmed “You idiot-“

“You two believe in ghosts too?! Did you get it’s name?” Joe said excitedly, turning his chair so he faced the two of them

Ben perked up at the opportunity to talk about Rami, Gwil just shook his head 

-

“His name is Rami, that’s what I learn last night” Ben finished with a tired grin. Joe, who now has a pen and paper to write everything Ben said down, nodded, looking over the notes in interest 

“I think I’ve heard of the case.. the address sounds familiar..” Joe rambled off, looking over the notes he had just written. The teacher didn’t seem to care that Joe evidently wasn’t listening to a word she said, so Ben and Gwilym didn’t mind either. They’d much rather make an actual friend on their first day at the new school than been the boring ‘we like to learn!’ new kids on tv. 

“Case? He’s known?” Gwilym said shocked, looking at Ben then Joe in bewilderment 

Joe nodded absently, chewing on the end of his pencil in though 

“Ew..” Ben mumbled tiredly “Did you miss lunch?” He said, gesturing to the pencil on the gingers mouth 

“Hm? Oh.. I do if when I’m thinking” He grinned and kept chewing it, making Ben groan in annoyance at it. 

“Ben, shh” Gwilym hit him on the arm gently, shaking his head and turning back to Joe “You can come over if you want, maybe try meet him?” 

“Nope, won’t work!” Ben called as he started to pack his things, the schools bell being rung for the last time that day as it was fourth period “He comes out at night, you know this Gwil” He said with a yawn and a rub to his eyes with his fists 

“Clearly” Joe grinned and finished packing his bag “I couldn’t anyway, family coming over tonight for a birthday, but thank for the offer” He grinned kindly at Gwil, who nodded his head and packed up also 

“I can’t wait to go home and sleep” Ben mumbled as he stretched his arms and put his bag on his back “Your on babysitting duty tonight” He pointed to Gwil, who grinned and snorted 

“Alright mate, As long as I get paid” Gwilym grinned and Joe laughed as they started to make their way out of the classroom 

“Sure- Wait what no Gwilym-“ 

>>

That same night, it was Gwilyms turn to stay up late to see Rami. He sat on his bed, staring at the boys little space in his room and waited. Waited for something or other to just pop up, for something to move in the little comfortable section for the ghost, or the ghost boy to actually show up.

But nothing.

>>

“Daddy please” Rami whined, dolling Freddie as he paced around the kitchen isle over and over, Rami following each time. Normally at night Rami would give Freddie space (because sometimes only having one person to communicate with was kinda boring after a while) and go off to see Ben and Gwil but after their argument that same day, in the morning, he couldn’t bring himself to disobey. What with after everything his dad had done for him since birth, he would never be able to say one mean thing to Freddie. If he meant it or not. 

“No.” Freddie said firmly for the millionth time. This had been going on for a while, Rami trying to negotiate as the family ( the living one, that was) started to eat in their newly decorated kitchen 

“Please! I won’t show, I promise-“ Rami begged, only to be cut off by Freddie turning around and staring at him angrily 

“You don’t know that! You don’t know if you show! I’m doing this for your own good darling..” He yelled, but his voice went soft towards the end of the sentence. Rami flinched though, the yelling brining back bad memories of Mama 

“‘M sorry” Rami said as he cowered, rubbing his arm anxiously as his legs practically shook 

Freddie sighed sadly, he hadn’t meant to scare Rami. He really hadn’t, he was that monster Rami had to call his ‘mother’... which she wasn’t really, a mother was supposed to be caring and god was that woman just a monster. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie” He sighed and hugged Rami to his chest, rubbing his back gently as Rami quivered in his arms “I’m sorry, that one was on me” Rami broke down after that. 

>>

“Did you see him?” Was the first thing Joe said to the two ‘cousins’ as they stood at their lockers together 

Gwilym sighed sadly and shook his head “Nothin’, I pulled an all-nighter for no reason” Gwilym couldn’t say he was angry at the boy, he seemed just to sweet for that already, but he was just a tad bit annoyed that he could’ve been sleeping rather than waiting for.. well nothing really 

“Well, you’ll be glad to know that I found the case” Joe grinned as he waved a notes book in front of the twos faces, who’s lit up in joy as Ben snatched it 

“You got all of it? Like his last name and age and-“ Ben rambled, flicking through the pages, Gwilym tiredly leaning over his shoulder to look also 

Joe nodded with a grin “All of it, even-“ 

Oh. 

“Gwil I’m gonna be sick-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger I know, I’m sorry (I’m not) 
> 
> Joe’s here!!! Hurray!!! I’m going to add John in soon I promise, it will probably be a few more chapters when it happens 
> 
> Also, Freddie will be seeing Roger and Brian soon I promise!! 
> 
> Any ideas what Ben saw? Also, did you see the hints I said of Rami and Freddie’s past? Anyone got any guesses? Leave your opinions all down below! Comments probably help me speed this story along :p I feel like I’m better at doing one-shots, as I have more works of them (please go read them they are my babies) but I hope I’m doing good with this series! :)))


	8. Ben - Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter, it’s really dark. 
> 
> Warning for gore, child abuse and graphic description of abuse and cuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️PLEASE HEAD THE WARNINGS IN THE SUMMARY ⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> This one.. it’s dark, I’m sorry 
> 
> I wanted to get this chapter over and done with, as it was hard to write for me. Please be aware of your own mental health when reading this chapter

“That’s- that’s Rami?!” Gwilym practically gagged as he looked at the photos “He doesn’t.. look like that now, he didn’t when I saw him” the photos were stapled to the corner of the page, the writing on that same page explaining what happened- oh god he was going to be sick. Currently, Ben was the one throwing his chunks up and out into the toilets in the boys bathroom, having ran there as soon as he saw the photos. 

“Yeah-.. hold on-“ he breathed heavily, only to start gagging and spewing once again “fuck.. his-his back-“ His body cut himself off with a release of bile out of his mouth, having no actual food to throw up anymore 

“Yeah.. it was bad.. sorry, I should’ve told you” Joe said sheepishly, taking the notebook away from Gwilym as he shuddered as he started at the photos, closing it quickly before he himself could accidentally take a look and be in Bens position 

“We should get him to medical, he’s gonna really hurt his stomach if he keeps being sick like that” Joe said, gesturing to Ben clutching the toilet lid, to get all of their minds off of what they saw. When Joe has first seen the photos, he had screamed, waking up his whole family at three am only to have to explain that he saw a spider (like hell he would tell them what he actually saw, he wouldn’t scar his family like that), although the excuse got him grounded for the weekend for waking them up for no real reason, he didn’t care, to caught up in what he saw. All of that blood-

“Yeah..” Gwilym nodded and shook his head as if to clear his mind of those god awful photos “C’mon, Taylor” Gwilym sighed and helped Ben up once he was sure the blond had stopped being sick. Joe helped also, taking Ben’s other arm to hoist him up 

“If they take me home, your coming to” Ben said tiredly, looking up at Gwilym as he was practically dragged out of the stalls and into the quiet halls, class starting ages ago now 

Gwilym nodded “‘course” He looked over at Joe “Sorry mate, cousins gotta stick together” 

“It’s alright” Joe smiled “Might catch Bens illness” Joe said with a wink as a girl rushed past them. Even if she wasn’t listening, they had to play it cool... or as cool as you could be when holding a muscular, green-faced blond up with a lot more struggle on one side than the other (Joe was just shorter, he was not less muscular than Gwilym, thank you very much) 

Gwilym nodded and was about to say something but was cut off by Ben 

“You should come too” He gurgled, his mouth still burning from the bile he puked up earlier “Say you.. might have it or something” Joe was pale enough, they could make it out that he had this so-called ‘illness’ too 

Joe chuckled and shook his head “Thanks for the offer, Ben, but I’m not that good at acting” He rolled his eyes fondly. Ben just shrugged fondly and grinned up at Joe, they could already tell they would be best friends even on the second day of knowing each other 

“We are here, thanks Joe” Gwilym said with a nod to his head “Or not thanks.. because those photos weren’t good-“ 

“Please stop talking about the photos” Ben said as he leant himself up against the wall just outside he medical rooms doors 

“Sorry..” came a sheepish reply 

“Hey,” Joe said quietly, slipping the notebook into Gwils hand “I know you didn’t get to see all of it, so here.. just- be mindful of the photos, they are on pages 6-7“ He said with a sad smile, remembering what had actually taken place to cause the photos to be taken in the first place. God that poor family.. 

Gwilym nodded and patted Joe on the back once in thanks, then turning back to Ben to help him into the medical room. Joe jogged off to his own classroom and explained why he was half an hour late 

>>

They somehow pulled off that Gwilym might have the ‘illness’ to, and as they both lived at the same house, they got to go home together, Brian picking them up. 

Ben and Gwilym were both decent actors, so they easily pulled off that they were sick (Ben more so did look sick, it was Gwilym who did the most acting) 

Once they got home, they stayed in Bens room, Ben sitting up right in the bed with his ‘sick bowl’ wrapped in his arms, with Gwilym laying on his stomach and looking through the note-book containing all of the information about Rami and what happened to him. 

Information found-Murder Cases anonymous 

Father and son found dead in house. 

Oh shit. 

“Ben he’s got a dad here!” Gwilym looked up at him “He must be here to!” 

Ben grinned “Thank god the little guy isn’t alone” He said mainly to himself, then actually to Gwilym “What’s his name? Did it say?” 

“Uh hold on..” 

34 year old, found dead in living room with son, 16, mangled on carpet floor of hallway 

Holy fuck 

“Ben pass me that bowl-“ 

>>

“You ready to read more?” Ben said as he rubbed Gwilyms back 

Gwilym nodded 

Last night, around 23:39, a man and his son were found dead in their own house, the oldest of the two, the father, 34, had a bullet wound in the head plus multiple bruises over the body whilst the younger, 16, the son, was found with knife wounds all over his body, laying dead on the carpet floor. 

It was eventually estimated that the culprit of the murder was- 

“You two okay? I heard someone being sick” Brian came in, brown curls and all, with a concerned face as he looked between the two boys worriedly. 

Gwilym nodded “It was me, I think I’ve caught it, but we will be alright dad” He said, putting on a fake smile as he put what he just learn on hold for a moment, trying not to break down in front of his father, knowing he’d have to explain the notebook and what it was and said and who and why and- 

“Alright, but if you need anything I’ll be in the studio” He smiled between the two. Both nodded, emotionally, making Brian chuckle and close the door. Once they heard the adult had walked down the stairs and his footsteps were no longer heard, Ben let out a shaking breath whilst Gwilym stared at the page he had been reading 

“...holy fuck, Ben” Gwilym said quietly dropping the notebook and pushing it off the bed, then grabbing a pillow and shoving his face in it “That poor kid” 

“He’s.. he was-...” Ben couldn’t get his words out, still in to much shock from what had just been read. It sounded like a plot for a horror movie, but this was real. That happened to a poor boy. He didn’t deserve that, nobody deserved that. Not from.. wait 

“Wait Gwil.. who.. did- I-it” Ben let our shakily, holding his hands together to stop them shaking, the action only proving useless as if anything he started to shake more 

“His-..” Gwilym swalled, looking up at Ben with big sad blue eyes, tearing up as he had to say it “Mom. His mom apparently-“ he cut himself off with a cry, hiding his face in the pillow 

Ben gasped, biting his own fist. No.. how could- why?! 

>>

Little known to them, the same certain boy they were crying about was pacing around the whole downstairs. He had heard from Roger and Brian on the phone together that Ben and Gwilym weren’t well, and that Ben really wasn’t well. That shot Rami’s anxiety through the roofs, which was crazy considering what he had been through 

“I’m sure he’s alright, Bubba” Freddie said softly, watching as his son went past him once again only to be ignored in the boys dust as he kept going around the house once again for the 7th time 

“But what if he’s not?! What if he’s dying or something- I have to see him” Rami stopped and went all the way back to Freddie “Please Daddy, I wanna see him, to check on him, that’s all” 

Freddie sighed and nodded once and ever so slightly “Fine,” Rami beamed “But for ten minutes then you are staying down here” He said pointedly, making Rami nod and giggle and rush up the stairs. He hadn’t seen his baby this excited since.. it was bad he couldn’t remember, wasn’t it...

Rami went running up the stairs the fastest he had ever gone- okay That was a lie, when he was kid he would have to run from the monster as quick as he could up these same stairs, but that was when he was alive so it didn’t count. 

He almost tripped up a few times, but once to get to Bens door, who simply phased through it with a smile to hopefully see Ben either asleep and peaceful or Ben suffering. But he didn’t expect- 

“-son, was found with knife wounds all over his body, laying dead on the carpet floor” Gwilym said, his face pale. 

Rami went even paler as he broke down onto his knees and sobbed. Memories he didn’t want to remember flooding back to him in a wave that hit as hard as a tsunami 

“Mama no Please” the teenage boy sobbed, holding onto his side as he knelt down on the carpet now stained red, once white, and help his other arm up to protect his head 

“Shut the fuck up you little shit and stop moving!” The woman screamed in her sons face, taking the knife once more and bringing it down onto the boys open palm, making him scream and try to pull away, falling to his side as he did. The women went with him, crouching down next to him, watching as the boy screamed in agony as she twisted the knife lodged in his hand

“Daddy please, help me” the boy sobbed, his breath hitching as ugly fits of coughs and cry’s came out of his mouth, the words barely making their way out his mouth before the woman moved one again, pulling the knife out of the boys hand quickly and then stabbing it once in his other side that was unprotected. More screaming, hot red pain, work going blank, pain everywhere. Stab to the chest, rolled over onto stomach, stabs in back, screaming, pain, turned onto back, stab to arms, stab to head- 

Nothing. 

Gun shot? 

Daddy? 

Mama? 

Mamas hurting daddy? 

Awake again. Mamas running, standing, Daddies- oh 

Oh? 

Gunshot wound in the head?

Look down at self? 

Stab marks everywhere? 

Mama caused? 

Mama caused. 

Daddies waking, falling to knees. 

>>

“It’s alright, it happened, it’s over, we are safer now, we are okay now, she’s gone, baby, she’s gone forever now” A soothing familiar voice in his head, sitting in someone’s lap, being rocked, Daddy. 

Rami lifted a hand up to Freddie’s forehead, no blood, no gunshot wound. He looks down at his own body. No blood, no stab wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I hope everyone headed the tags before reading this one 
> 
> Any ideas what’s gonna happen next? I did plan to make this one longer but.. well u read it, I think it was enough for this one


	9. Rami: Rules Don’t Apply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh I’ve had this chapter almost finished for a while because I didn’t know how I wanted this chapter to go, BUT I’m sick af rn (we love tonsillitis) and I’m bored out of my MIND so I finally finished lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the others but it something... right?

“I don’t want you seeing them, I told you it was a bad idea to go near them again” Freddie lightly scolded as he held his tiny son close, rocking him gently as his sobs turned to quiet tears, they they always did when the boy broke down like this. God it was terrible that Freddie was used to this sort of behaviour from Rami. No sixteen year old should’ve gone through that. 

“I- I wanted-“ Rami was cut off by his own sniffle, wiping his eyes with his sleeves as he looked anywhere but at his dad “To see-“

“And that’s the problem baby, you seeing them isn’t good” Freddie said gently. He didn’t know what to do. Someone, two people for that matter, knew about their past, knew they were there. What would they do? Get someone to try and get rid of them? Were there real life ghostbusters? 

“But I wanted-“ Rami started again, obviously getting the stubbornness from Freddie himself. Freddie was alright with that though, the less he was like that women the better both of them would feel. 

“Shh, shhh, I know, it’s alright” He pat the boys back gently, soothing him when he started to get worked up again 

But it wasn’t. Freddie didn’t know if being a ghost and getting called out with their past and their existence was good or bad, there wasn’t necessarily any so called ‘Rules’ to bring a ghost, and if there were somewhere some regulations they had to follow, neither Freddie or Rami had seen them. They hadn’t left the house in years, didn’t want to try in case something went completely wrong and they under up properly dead in some type of afterlife or something. Honestly, a rule book would’ve been nice. 

**

Ben and Gwilym took the next day off also as they had been sick. They stayed upstairs most of the time, staying up in Bens room and waiting all night for Rami to appear in his little space they had made. 

“What time does he normally appear?” Gwilym asked Ben as he rubbed his tired eyes. He was sure Rami appeared before now 

“I don’t know.. never really checked” Ben groaned as he stretched his arms up and yawned loudly 

“Great..” Gwilym sighed, then the sound of one of the floorboards creaking in the hall was heard, startling both Ben and Gwilym to look over “Did you hear that?” 

“Yeah” Ben quickly stood up and rushed to the door, opening it quickly and seeing Rami, looking up at him in shock “Gwilym! He’s here!” Ben smiled, putting his hands out in front of him to seem non-threatening to Rami “Hi, Rami, it’s Ben, we were waiting for you all night, do you want to come in?” 

Then, Rami’s outline, that was normally white, pale and see-through turned colour, going to its normal white to a faint red as he backed up slightly. He hadn’t never done that before, Ben thought, and by the sight of Rami looking down at his hands, it seemed as if he hadn’t known he could do it either 

“Whoa..” Gwilym said from over Ben’s shoulder, a small smile on his lips as he took in the sight of a literal ghost. He didn’t think he would ever get over it, at this rate 

Rami looked back up at them suddenly, stepping back from them as he opened his mouth in shock “I don’t..” his voice sounded tired, and... scared

“No, hey bud, it’s okay” Gwilym smiled “We know what happened-“ 

“Rami!” Another voice echoed down the hall, all three teenagers snapping their heads to the man, who wore a moustache above his top lip and a mighty jaw line. The man looked between the three of them and rushed over to Rami, grabbing his arm “I told you-“ 

“The dad!” Ben gasped, looking over his shoulder to Gwilym “That’s the Dad-“ he turned back to the two ghosts, Rami’s faint red hue fading away quick “Your Rami’s Dad!” 

The man looked shocked between the two living, his hand gripping around Rami’s skinny upper arm pulled him behind him, showing that the man was that hit taller than him, effectively hiding Rami almost completely behind him 

“Oh shit uhm- we don’t wanna seem mean or anything, we ain’t gonna hurt you two” Gwilym tried to be comforting, seeing the fear in the mans eyes “We just wanna-“ 

“Daddy..” Rami whined, looking up at Freddie as both of their bodies started to fade away 

“Shit.. what’s the time?” Ben turned around to Gwilym, who quickly rushed to grab his phone to check 

“Five.. it’s five” Gwilym said as he looked up, and suddenly, the two were gone “... fuck!” 

Unbeknownst to them, Rami and Freddie were still in front of them, the two of them starring at the teens in shock 

“What the hell was that?!” Freddie exclaimed, and Rami just shrugged 

Because seriously, what the hell was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO ghosts can glow? Apparently lmao 
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed this chapter- please tell me how I did in the comments! I don’t think people realise how much just commenting ‘brillian talently amazing showstopping never seen before totatally unique’ can be (please say u have seen that video-)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, rami calls Freddie 'Daddy'. Do N O T sexualise it.


End file.
